Dream Lover
by CherryWillow19
Summary: Mika is sick of the same thing night after night. This will be the last night. AU


_**I own nothing. I get nothing for writing this! Enjoy!**_

He walks into her room with nothing but the moon and the stars aware of his presence. But she doesn't wake at his touch or his voice. No matter how he pleased or cries out for her to do so.

Slowly moving from her widow to her bedside she wakes. Feeling him near, knowing what he comes for but still she asks her question.

~Why are you here ~

`You already know why`

~What do you want ~

`You already know that`

~Why do you come every night just to hear me say the same thing~

He'd come to her every night just to hear her voice. For years they had this bond. One never knowing the other lived. Until one day she walked passed and he felt it. She was too much into her conversation to notice.

Since that moment no man made her feel good. He could make her wet, kiss her neck, but nothing that made you moan from pleasure. That much he made sure of. When she slept he would feel her in her sleep, having her wake mad that it was only a dream. Kiss her lips while in a trace, but never having the nerve to take her as him own.

Not until one came along and bit her because he sense that he was near. Felt that he had put claim on her and that no one else could have her. No one was to kiss her lips but him. No one was to taste her nipples but him. And damn sure no man could dare take the ultimate claim on her that he only held.

So he simple got rid of him and made him self known on a night just like this. He came into her room as if time stopped. Touched her once and she woke to see him. She asked what he wanted, why he was here, and every night he would simply pleasure her. Even if she fought him the whole time.

What he knew that other men took to long to figure out was that she loved to fight. She loved to challenge males on their authority. Which only make him love her even more than the fact that he could give her the pleasure other could not. He'd waited too long to find someone to last forever with.

He'd tasted fire of hell and it left him heartless, wild, and dead. When he felt her he wanted to take her. Make her his by any means necessary, but she laughed. The bitch had the nerve to smile, causing him to shudder at the thought of harming her for his pleasure.

That gave birth to the thought of her wanted him in everyway. Longing for him to take her and make Mika his forever. Her smile would never die from the world so long as he could make her smile. If she ever wished to be free he would but watch as his heart lefted with his salvation.

Mika turned not wanted the night to end like all the others. He would come and give her all her body desired except him completely. She didn't know when she'd started waiting for him at night. The only reason she didn't answer when he called her name was for the fact that the closer he was to her the harder it was for him to leave.

Yet when the sun kissed her in the morning tears would dance down her face. For he was gone like the dream never to be relived yet he comes to her every night. But this night would be the last. So she turned to him…..

~Raizo~

`Mika `

~ Answer me damn it, why are you here if you leave before I wake. If this is a dream then let me wake in the night to find it so. Why do you do this to me every night? I wish I could push you away and tell you to stay there. But the closer you are the more I want, need…you.~

`Mika`

~No Raizo this is good-bye. My heart can take no more~

Quickly, too quickly for her human eyes could see he was behind her. With this arms around her, pushing her close to him.

`The road I walk is that of blood and death. Its one I must travel alone, but I come to you to find my salvation. I love every thing about, yet I can't allow you to die in anyway. Even if it means that you will never be with me to have this happen. I am not of this world.`

Tears run down her face as she moves her hair and stops as he tries to move away.

~Soon neither will I ~

His eyes widen in shock as he notice something he'd missed in his coming. Kissing her neck he moves her to the bed. A quick scream of pain as blood runs down her, like the blood of a rose.

She moans at the touch and he smiles as she slowly close her eyes. Turning he held her close as her heart stopped beating. Poring the wine like liquid into her mouth and carrying her away to forever.

A life of blood, death, and salvation.

_**It was something that just came to me. Pleaz R&R. I love to know what you think.**_


End file.
